Dahaka/Gameplay
Battles of Prince of Persia Gameplay Warrior Within Gameplay Until the very end of the game, it is impossible to fight the Dahaka, as it is seemingly invincible to sword thrusts, and if the Prince doesn't keep enough distance from it, the Dahaka captures the Prince with its tentacles. Its only weakness is water, since the Prince uses shields of falling water to prevent the Dahaka following him any further, and uses the Water Sword to finally destroy the creature. Throughout its appearances, the Dahaka is portrayed as a beast, a symbol of the timeline.Prince of Persia: Warrior Within At several points in the game the Dahaka will catch up with the Prince and chase after him. The player will then have to flee through a series of obstacles in order to escape the beast. If it does catch him, it will reduce the Prince to sand and absorb him, thus eliminating him and his actions from the Timeline. The Dahaka appears blurry during these moments and can sometimes teleport a few yards at a time.During these times an instrumental version of 's " " will play in the background When the Dahaka is close enough, the screen will change to a black and white or sepia tone color scheme. Contact with water harms the creature, and it cannot pass through the curtains of water that cover certain palace doors and corridors. Additionally, the Dahaka will appear in the past during two cutscenes. The first occurs after the Prince unlocks the throne room. In the Central Hall, the Sand Wraith suddenly appears before him, then the Dahaka blocks the exit, causing the Prince to surmise that the monster has somehow followed him to the past. Strangely enough, as the Prince begins to flee, the Dahaka grabs the Sand Wraith, kills it, and leaves. Later, after the Prince has himself become the Sand Wraith and traveled back in time using the Mask of the Wraith, he encounters his past self at the same time and place. Knowing of the attack beforehand, the Prince is able to elude the Dahaka, allowing his past self to perish and freeing himself from the Mask. Although no explicit explanation is given about the Dahaka's odd behavior in these scenes, it is likely that the Dahaka is only supposed to take the Prince's life one time and thus does not kill the remaining Prince (the Sand Wraith). Additionally, this helps the Prince because the Mask of the Wraith cannot be removed until the other version of the wearer is dead, and because the 'past' Prince is killed, the 'future' Prince can take the mask off and resume his life as the Prince. An alternative theory is that the Dahaka already exists in the past time period as guardian and is reacting to the presence of two versions of the same person in the same place at the same time, it does not yet have any business with the Prince over events of the Sands of Time as for it these event have not yet happened. This assumes the Dahaka exists linearly in time. This is further supported by the fact that 'Dahaka Chases' only occur in the 'past' sections of the game once, and that too only after the Prince has turned into the Sand Wraith. Glitches *There is a glitch that causes the Prince to become invisible while being disintegrated by the Dahaka. To do this, activate the Eye of the Storm, and while being turned to dust, quickly cast Recall several times until your Sands of Time are depleted. If you do this fast enough, only the weapon of the Prince can be seen. However, if the player's attempting to do this are successful, do not save the game or you will have a hard time controlling the Prince. *During the final battle with the Dahaka, there's a glitch that will stop the monster jumping in midair if the Prince hits him and uses Recall. This allows him to hit the monster without Kaileena's help. The scene when the Prince stabs the Dahaka in the face will trigger anyway when the life bar of the creature is empty. *During a Dahaka chase, if the Prince goes into a place which is inaccessible to the Dahaka due to water, it will make a sound similar to that of a buffalo. Also after the Dahaka does this due to the curtains of water near a time portal, the player can go near the Dahaka and hit it, as the beast will attack the Prince no longer, but the effect would be the same as hitting a wall. *If the player hangs on the edge of the platform and the Dahaka jumps with a time difference a second, it will jump off the platform and would be suspended above the water, immobilized. The player can throw the secondary weapon at the Dahaka, but that's all. To end the game the player has to reload from the last save point. *Sometimes the Dahaka falls and jumps back. If the Prince falls off and dies, it may also jump in with the Prince. References }} Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Character Subpages